Drama Queen
by PurpliePanda
Summary: The queen in looking back on her life and is sad to say she isn't happy with what she see, but Alistair knows the women behind the mask. Fluffy.


Alistair was king, a funny, scared, lovable king. And I, Elisse his dull, annoying, borderline crazy queen. I always thought he was crazy for loving me, I hardly can recall when I was not selfish.

I almost killed a group of Elves to have the power to kill the archdemon. My pried just couldn't let a torturer go, felt like I was letting a Howe go. But I didn't care what happened to the elves. I told the 'lady of the forest' to shove it. I killed her right out, got the heart back to the keeper and got out of there as quick as my little legs could.

With the dwarfs I gave it to Bhelen thought he was a strong modern ruler. I even left the Redcliffe to get some new armor. Half of what was left of that village was gone after that. I mean the people had everything Knights with there 'faith'. I got that dwarf. Even talked that blacksmith into doing some stupid work.

The worst thing I did was made Alistair King. He is a great king and has become the man my mother would have forced me to date. Someone my father would fallow into battle. Everything I could ever want in a lover also. Strong ready to take what he wants but wont force it. He knows how to keep me happy and wanting more, he would never have to force. Not that he would he still gets a kicked puppy look when he sees our loves marks.

But even with all that, I made him King for my own reason. I wanted to be someone my mother could be pride of. I knew if I asked Alistair to marry me he would. He had told me he wanted to be together no madder what. So I did in front of everyone so no one could take it from him. Our wedding was my coronation I was Queen and my first lover was now my husband something both my parents would be proud of.

I felt a kiss on my uncovered shoulder. I looked behind me and Alistair was back they're smiling at me with that special look in his eyes. I just sighed and pushed his face away with the palm of my hand. "I'm not in the mood Alistair."

I looked backed into my mirror. He kneed down at my side and pushed one of my curls that I kept in a braid on the back of my head, my hair had grown that now it was at my mid back. My lifestyle let it be so. "She never let me have my hair shorter than the bottom of my neck, or in my face, said it wasn't lady like." He just chuckled turning me to him.

He moved his hand to my chin making me look down at him. "Your mother right? Fergus told me she was a bit extreme. But I don't blame her, no need to hide a beautiful face."

He moved his hand down my neck over my shoulder than moved up and kissed my neck. I sighed making him stop. "That wasn't a 'I feel all my worries go away sigh.' What's wrong, dear?" I just shock my head, how could he understand he never had a mother, or a father all he had was the chantry.

He was safe of never losing anyone, he hardly had a family no one to lose, no one to moron. We had seen Cailan on the stick. He didn't cry he just acted, as any loyal subject would have. I mean the only reason I gave him a proper burial was my father would have beat me if I left him.

"Have you ever though of your family, father or brother?" Alistair looked around he ran a hand throw his hair and held his breath then blow it out shaking his head looking up at me dull. He used my knee to lean on. "Why?" he asked I could not help but notice he had given up on any other ideas for tonight.

"I knew your brother. He was somewhat like you, more childish and more of a flirt." That got him to lift his head up. "D-did he, ya know lick your lamppost?" he asked getting that look that he got when Leliana started put her hands on my knees. Alistair was the one to point it out scared me a bit but I told my boat don't float that way and she understood.

"He tried stuff. On everyone." I said putting my hands in his hair, which calmed him down a bit. "But we had a moment." He looked up at me taking my hand in one of his to stop me like he knew what I was doing. "What stuff?" I sighed this is not what I wanted, I had other thing I wanted to talk about. "This wasn't the point." I rolled my eyes, which made him stand up so he was taller than me, crossing his arms to show he was strong. "Well I still want to know. Do you just have a Therin thing?"

I knew he didn't mean that but it still was annoying. "No, I was a teenager he was 19 I was 15 almost 16. He pulled me behind a bush at my mother birthday party. He tried to take it farther but everyone knew he was to marry Anora. She was all high and mighty then too." I tried to roll it off but Alistair would not have that.

"Don't act like its nothing, why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked his eyes glaring into him. "Don't look at me like that, chantry boy. It was nothing more than snog." His glare darkened and he moved so his hand was on my vanity kind of trapping me. "How many snogs have you had?" he asked I could tell there was more behind that than just Cailan. I knew what it was my Knight Rory. We were close Alistair had to pull me away from him when I saw it. Rory was a good friend he showed me how to fight.

"Enough to know that I was your first." I said which made him give me this upset, pried hurt face. Which was cute but annoying it was the truth why be upset about it. "You don't have to say it like that." I just sighed standing up. I put my hand on his forearm. "I am sorry. I'm just not having a good day." He let his arms drop and pulled me to him.

"What is wrong Elisse?" he moved his hand up and down my arms. Trying to look me in the eye but I turned my head away. "Today was the anniversary of my coming out party. My parents gave a speech about his little girl. Told me what he wanted for me in this life." Alistair just looked at me waiting, so practice. "And I let them down." His eyebrows pushed together, than licked his lips. "Stopping the blight, being queen, and a wonderful one at that. A wonderful wife, sister, and commander. What parent wouldn't be proud?" I sighed, he didn't understand. Yes I was a fighter and a ruler and I have put everything before my life. But this is not what they wanted. They wanted a big family. They were about honor, duty, and family. I had given up honor when I killed the werewolves, I had no time to play I had to end a blight I needed the elves. It didn't madder if they had reasons or the elves

I gave up duty when I killed the architect, I didn't care if it could stop every another blight that jackass tried to kill me. He locked me up had the nerve to wake me up and than was just going to keep doing it. To my people! Also he made my people suffer, no one crosses me and lives.

And my family was killed when I put that sliver cup to my lips, never able to have children. My families' bloodline was left to a brother to scared to even look at another women. I would never have a family, not that I would want kids now that I had no reason. I was only going to have them for my mother. She was always bugging me to get married she even tried to get Rory to do more with me, she didn't care if it was from a one night stand. She would have another grandchild.

"I have no family, honor, and I didn't do my duty because of hurt pride. What parent would be happy to call me there's?" he pulled me to him but I just tried to get away I was tired. Alistair would just try and change my mind. But when I got my arm away he pulled me to him kind of harshly. "You have all that, you have saved so many people, did your Grey Warden duty with that pesky archdemon. And" he kissed me softy before running a hand throw my hair. "We are a family, if we have to have children, I will make it so you have a child I cant say it will be both of ours but I will find you a child to love, even if you act like a big tough kid, I know." I gave me a odd look, 'he knew?' knew what?

"Don't look at me like that, after we had our first night together to giggled like a little school girl and were super flirtatious after that. Fergus told me all about your flings how you would lift that skirt of you're a little more than needed when walking, seems you're a flirt." My mouth dropped and he chuckled he talked to my brother. I smacked his shoulder that just made him laugh. "I know you, and you know it. Your softer than a …pillow" he was always bad at thinking on the spot.

"Okay that was bad." I just nodded. "but over all you know you did well, your just s drama queen noble women someone your mother would have loved." My eyes almost popped out of my head and he just smiled. "I cant believe you!" I shouted moving away from him. He my husband Alistair the shy boy just called me my a drama queen! I turned around and stormed out the room. I had queen… things to do!

"I knew that would help." Alistair said smiling putting his hands in his pockets and walked out with a smile on his face.


End file.
